


Soapdish

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Done for the Loving Angel 2005 Valentine’s Day ficathon.  The assignment- for bittersweet_art, AU, soap opera actors, comedy smut, NC-17. <br/>Content: Teasing, kissing, rimmimg, bondage, bdsm themes, m/m sex.  <br/>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from ME… though I really wish I could. Just having a little fun, guys. (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soapdish

Liam sits down and picks up his pages for the next day. Time to learn the scenes. His mind works almost automatically as he reads the words, learning them, absorbing them, with an ease born of innate gift and long practice. His eyes widen as he hits a scene, and he picks up the phone and dials, waiting for an answer. 

“Mmmmphrgr?” A muffled voice answers on the other end. 

“Wesley! What the hell is with this new doctor swooping in and competing with me for chief of staff? This new, _younger_ doctor? I’ve paid my dues, I’ve waited years, I’m supposed to be the main hunk now. I’m the star of Doctors’ Desires. I don’t need any competition!” 

Wesley shakes himself awake. Heaven preserve him from soap opera divas, both male and female. “Now, now, Liam, you’re still our star. But the network demanded a new face.” He speaks soothingly, like to a cranky three-year-old. 

“Oh, right, yeah. If it’s just the network, Wesley, why does he kiss Anne? I mean, Buffy is supposed to be _Angel’s_ love interest. And what the hell kinda name is Spike for a doctor anyway?” 

Wesley sighs. “All right, you have me there. He’s a friend of Anne’s. She went to the network and demanded a new love interest to spark her storyline. You know how she is.” 

Liam sighs noisily. “Yeah, I know. Under self-centered in the dictionary, you’ll find her picture. Ok, Wes, go on back to sleep. See you tomorrow.” 

“It is tomorrow,” Wesley grumbles. “But I’ll see you on the set.” 

“Yeah, right. Sorry Wes.” Liam hangs up the phone and reads over the pages, learning his lines, and then falling into his bed for far too little sleep. 

Next morning he drags onto the set. He’s sitting on a make-up chair when the newcomer walks in. Liam growls almost unconsciously. Blonde, slender, well-muscled, _waaaay_ too pretty for a man. He settles into the chair next to Liam. No, ‘settles’ is the wrong word. He drapes himself like a great lazy cat and smiles over at Liam. He puts out an almost delicate hand, and in a warm British accent says, “William Foster. I’m playin’ Spike.” He fixes bright blue eyes on Liam. 

Liam is momentarily stunned by those eyes. Then he recovers, extending his own large strong hand to envelop William’s. “Liam O’Donnell. I’m the star.” He gives a firm grip and an intimidating stare. 

William’s answering smile is welcoming and predatory all at once. “Of course you are. I’ve seen the show. Bloody brilliant work you do.” 

Liam is not fooled by the pretty smile. But he takes the obligatory ass-kissing with leonine grace. “Thank you. So, first time on a soap?” 

“Yeah. Was doin’ some stage work in London before this. But Anne put in a good word for me and here I am.” 

Liam keeps any sign of disturbance at Anne’s name carefully off his face. He hadn’t expected William to admit it so readily. “Anne’s a friend of yours?” 

“Yeah. Known her since forever. Met her when she was doin’ that dreadful little horror flick. I was an extra.” 

Liam nods, thinking to himself. Of course. Anne’s obligatory movie screw. Well, he certainly was pretty enough. He must have been something special for her to keep in touch with him all this time. “Well, welcome to our little family.” 

“Thanks. Lookin’ forward to workin’ with you.” William submits to the attentions of the make-up person with uncommon grace, as opposed to Liam’s only shifting and sullen growling. 

A few minutes later, a blonde slender figure bursts into the room and wraps arms around William’s neck. “Willie!” She squeals. “Why didn’t you come by my dressing room?” 

William smiles, warmly but not overly sincerely. “Anne. M’just the new boy, no need to disturb the star.” 

Anne giggles. “Don’t be silly, Willie. You can always come see me. Not like you haven’t already seen me naked. Or like you’d care if you did.” 

Liam raises an internal eyebrow at this. So maybe not one of her boytoys. Well, well, well. He scans William appreciatively and unobtrusively. This has possibilities. 

“Thanks again for the good word, Anne. Theater work is great, but m’gettin’ to the age where I need a decent paycheck too.” 

“No problem. The network said they were getting me a new love interest, and I wanted the prettiest man I knew for it. And that’s you.” Anne giggles. 

Liam rolls his eyes and suppresses a grunt. Yeah, the network said. 

“Ta, luv,” William replies. He gently moves her aside. “M’due on the set.” 

Anne pouts a little. “But I wanna talk to you!” She sighs. “Ok, see you later.” 

William moves away, and Anne turns to Liam. She grins wickedly. “How do you like your new competition? Much prettier than you. And _he’s_ in shape.” Anne pokes a finger at Liam’s belly. 

Liam snorts, even as he winces internally at her little poke. He’s sensitive about his current figure. Not enough work-out time recently by far. “Prettier than _you_ , too, Anne. Sure you want a love interest that outdoes you in the looks department?” 

“Oh, Liam, you’re just a jealous pig. And worried that the pretty new boy is going to steal all your fans. You’re not getting any younger, you know.” 

Liam sighs. He could just curse himself daily for feigning interest in this brainless vapid little thing long enough to secure her support for his career. She never let him forget it. “I can hold my own just fine, Anne, don’t worry your cute little head about it.” 

She giggles. “Whatever you say, _An-gel_.” She moves off towards the door. “You going to watch him kiss me today?” 

Liam sighs. “Yeah, sure Anne. I’m sure he’s a _great_ kisser.” 

A little while later Liam is on the set, sitting on his chair, watching William and Anne in their scene together. 

“Buffy,” William says, staring into Anne’s eyes. “It’s been so long. I thought…” 

“Yes, Spike?” Anne asks breathlessly. 

“I thought there was nothing between us anymore. But now that I see you, I just can’t resist.” William moves in closer, pulling Anne into his arms and slowly moving in for a long, scorchingly-hot kiss. Several members of the cast and crew watching fan themselves silently as they watch them. 

Anne gasps for breath as she pulls back from the kiss. As the scene ends, William walks right by Liam. 

“Looked like a good kiss,” Liam manages. 

William looks up with an evil little grin, and almost purrs in a seductive voice. “Wouldn’t you like to know yourself?” And then he brushes lightly against Liam and moves away. 

The rest of the day was spent like that. William taking every opportunity of touching Liam, teasing him, pulling his chain. 

Last scene of the day. It’s a confrontation between Angel and Spike.

“I don’t know who you think you are, Spike, or whatever you call yourself, but _I’m_ going to be the next chief of staff. I’ve put in the time, and this position is mine.” 

William chuckles. “My, my, my, who’s the puffed-up manly man then? Think you can intimidate me into backin’ off, Angel? Think just because you’ve all but marked your territory like a tomcat that m’gonna just roll over for you? Well m’not. The board invited me here, obviously, because they have some concerns about your fitness for the position. So you’ll just have to get used to me. M’not going anywhere.” 

Liam all but growls. “Speaking of territory, I’d appreciate it if you kept your hands and your lips to yourself where my girlfriend is concerned.” 

William smirks. “Yeah, well, m’not goin’ to back off there just because you say so either. If you can’t hold on to her, s’not my lookout.” 

Liam snaps then. It’s not in the script but he simply cannot stop himself. He rushes and grabs William, shoving him against the wall by his shoulders, his face almost kissing-close. “Back off, Blondie.” 

William smirks. “Temper, temper. Why Angel, I didn’t know you cared.” 

“And CUT!” The director calls out. “You guys just ad-libbing now?” 

Liam blushes and turns his head, letting go of William. “Sorry Giles. Should we do it again?” 

Giles chuckles. “Hell no, it’s the best scene in ages. I’m going to go speak with the writers. That’s a wrap for the day, everyone. See you Monday.” 

William smiles back at Liam. “Woulda been better if you kissed me like I can see you wanted to.” He reaches over and slides a piece of paper into Liam’s pocket, then glides past him. 

Liam stands stunned for a minute, then pulls out the piece of paper. It’s an address. Shit, he thinks. Fucking cocky bastard. But then his fingers tingle with the warmth of William’s shoulders, the feel of holding him against that wall. 

A few hours later, he is knocking on an apartment door. William comes to the door, clad only in a silk kimono and boxer shorts. “Hoped you’d come,” William purrs. “C’mon in.” 

Liam walks in the door, holding out a bottle of really good aged Irish whiskey. “I come bearing gifts.” 

William takes the bottle and heads over to the bar, pulling out two cut crystal glasses. “Make yourself comfortable. On the rocks or straight up?” 

Liam settles onto the plush couch, toeing off his shoes. “With a name like Liam, what do you think?” 

William laughs. “Nothing to water it down, then.” He pours a good amount into each glass and carries them over, handing one to Liam. 

Liam takes the glass, shivering just a little as William makes sure to brush fingers with him during the transfer. “So why the long tease today? Why the address in my pocket?”

William sits down, his knees only inches from Liam’s. “You _have_ looked in a mirror lately, right?” He chuckles. “Besides, you’re precisely my type. Tall, dark, handsome, and dominant. You were wantin’ to throw me against the wall within a minute after meetin’ me, I could tell. Figured I’d give you the chance, see where it leads.” 

Liam tosses back the drink and takes the glass out of William’s hand, setting both glasses on the coffee table. He pushes William back on the couch, grabbing his arms and holding them over his head. “Like this?” He growls. “Is this what you wanted?” 

William arches against Liam. “Ohhh yeah.” 

Liam feels that silk against him, and the warm soft skin of William’s chest. He can smell him, like whiskey and jasmine. He captures his lips, roughly, forcefully, even as he grinds a bit against him. He’s hardening quickly himself, feeling that body under him, and he can feel William’s own hardness in response. 

William moans, surrendering into the kiss, writhing his body a bit against Liam’s. Liam tastes and feels as good as he imagined. He wants him now, so very much. 

Liam sits back and grins. “I’ll have to thank Anne when I see her Monday.” He stands up and scoops William into his arms, heading back for the bedroom. “Got any rope?” 

William chuckles as he is carried off. “Ohhh yeah. Definitely my kind of man.” 

(part 2) 

Liam deposits William on the bed, and starts peeling away his clothes. William casts an appreciative eye on Liam's body as he shrugs out of his kimono. "Verrry nice," he purrs. 

Liam sighs. "Anne says I'm fat." 

"Anne thinks swizzle sticks have too many curves," William responds. "You look like a man." He peels away the boxers and is now naked in the bed. His hand curls around his cock and strokes a bit as he continues to watch Liam undress. "A big strong virile man." 

Liam chuckles and shakes his head. "God, you can say that and make it sound right. You're good. you're really good." 

William's eyes glitter. "Helps that I'm telling the truth." 

"Bullshit. But I like hearing it anyway. Where's that rope?" 

William licks his lips and moves over to the bedside table. "Right here." He opens the drawer and takes out some red silk rope. "Kinky man, I like that." 

"Same here. It's been a while, you know. Hard to find someone that's discreet. The tabloids would eat this up." 

"Probably would, but it's not like before. You'd probably get more popular." William smiles and stretches out. 

Liam shrugs and started making loops of rope and tying them to the bedposts. "On your belly now." 

William chuckles and rolls onto his belly, obediently stretching out his wrists and ankles. Liam ties them off and then climbs onto the bed, kissing down William's back. William hisses and moans, grinding against the bed. 

Liam caresses over the muscled back, exploring, finding places that drew moans and whimpers. "You're so sexy," Liam says. He kisses down again and then over William's ass. His hands grip on the globes and then pulls them apart. His tongue flicks between the cheeks, and William responds with a groan. 

William tries to rub along the bed, seeking friction, and Liam spanks his asscheek. "Hold still." William stills and Liam presses his tongue up, circling to loosen the ring of muscle. William groans and claws his hands into the bed sheets trying to stay still as that tongue pushes deeper and deeper into him. The silken feel of it inside him, the warm wetness is almost too much to take. "Gonna drive me crazy like this," William moans out. 

"That's the general idea." Liam chuckles wickedly and then begins thrusting his tongue in and out, over and over, caressing the taut muscles of William's thighs as he fights to remain still. Eventually he can't stay still and Liam smacks his ass again. William howls but doesn't stay still, taking the smacks as he writhes against the bed. 

Liam pulls out his tongue and grabs some lube from the nightstand, hurriedly slicking himself and squirting some inside William before he rams himself in. William bucks hard, stretched suddenly by Liam's rather large cock, and cries out. Liam chuckles. "I hope your neighbors are understanding," he says, as he starts to move in quick, hard thrusts inside William. William moves with him as much as he'd able to in his bonds, and it isn't long before they're both climaxing, William against the sheets and Liam deep inside William. They both slump for several minutes. Liam undoes William's bonds and caresses his wrists and ankles, kissing him, holding him close. "What you were wanting, I hope?" He asks. 

William chuckles softly. "Yeah, most definitely. I hope this doesn't mess up all that lovely dramatic tension at work." 

Liam laughs. "I think the tension of having to keep our hands to ourselves all day will do nicely." 

The two of them change the sheets together and settle in to sleep. The question is never asked, it's understood. Liam looks over at William before they settle into bed. He takes a loop of rope and makes a soft loose collar of it around William's neck. "Just while we sleep. I'll take it off in the morning."

William grins. "Kinky man. Certainly. So you like me as your slave boy?" 

"I do indeed. Gonna think about this all day tomorrow."

The two of them got under the covers and dreamed very kinky dreams as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
